


You Can't Save People, You Can Only Love Them

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, MPD, Multiple Personality Disorder, Íþróttaálfurinn is just what Gianni calls Sportacus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was only one thing that Sportacus was fine with not fixing. In fact, if he could fix it, he didn't think that he would. Sure, there was some therapy and treatments that would help, but both he and the others refused to seek that help. For if they did, Sportacus risked losing one of them. He couldn't lose either of them, for he loved them both. He loved Robbie, the soft one who only wanted to sleep and eat junk food. He had a lot of silly disguises and would always try to sell ice cream to the children.He also loved Glanni, the more intense one who had eviler ideas. He preferred only a few disguises (two in particular) and would try to sell the children his canned goods. He was more into money and tricking people with evil schemes. He liked to call Sportacus Íþróttaálfurinn because he liked the sound of it. Sportacus loved them both, and both loved him back. It was a good thing that they shared a body and agreed to share the elf. *I don't own LazyTown or any of the characters*The title is a quote by Anaïs Nin that I found





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea that I had. I don't know how long it will be or if it will even have a plot. I might just use it to write some fluff...or maybe more. We'll see.

* * *

Sportacus stood on the edge of the platform that hung off of the side of his airship. Looking through his telescope, he searched to see what everyone in town was doing. 

There was nobody in the sport fields. The kids weren't playing in their treehouse. It didn't even seem as if they were at Pixel's house. Usually when they went there, the gadgets on top of the house would be moving to signal that they were playing video games. 

Where could they be?

Looking around some more, Sportacus's eyes were drawn over to the ice cream stand. There, all of the children were sitting around and eating large ice cream cones. 

"Found you!" Sportacus said as he went in and stood on the platform that lowered him down below his airship. As soon as he was in place, he called down his ladder and climbed down into the town. When his feet touched the ground, he started to run towards the ice cream stand, doing multiple flips on the way. When he got there, he greeted the kids. They all waved at him enthusiastically. Normally he'd try to get them to eat less junk, but they had been eating so well lately that he let it slide for once. 

Sportacus approached the man who was running the ice cream stand. "Hello sir."

He knew all too well that the man who sold ice cream was Robbie, but he had promised the villain that he wouldn't give away his identify to the kids. Robbie liked to sell ice cream, but he thought that the kids wouldn't trust him if they knew who he was. Sportacus had tried to tell him that they would still buy his ice cream, but he wouldn't listen. 

"Good afternoon," Robbie-oops, no- the ice cream man said. "Would you like some ice cream?"

"No thank you. I can't eat sugar," Sportacus said. 

"You're loss."

Sportacus laughed slightly and turned to talk to the kids. They told him that they would eat some sportscandy later that day but wanted to enjoy some ice cream while the server was there.

"This ice cream is just so good!" Ziggy said.

"It's okay, just make sure to eat plenty of sportscandy later and get some exercise," Sportacus said. 

"We will!" All of the children exclaimed as they ran off with their ice cream. Once they were gone, Sportacus turned back towards the ice cream man. 

"You sure seemed to make those kids happy today!" Sportacus said. "I'm proud of you Robbie!"

Robbie scowled. "I just wanted them to eat some junk food. You put too many thoughts in their head. They need some junk in their life, not all of that...that...sportscandy!"

"Sportscandy is healthy and helps you stay strong and live longer. You should eat more of it."

"No, I'll let Glanni suffer through that torture." Robbie quickly took off the ice cream man costume he was wearing, leaving him in his normal attire. "I can't even stand the sight of those gross things." 

Sportacus shook his head but smiled anyway. He waited as Robbie stepped out of the ice cream stand. As soon as he was out, Sportacus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I'll get you to eat some one day. You'll see that there are some that aren't that bad."

Robbie snorted. "I doubt it." 

Robbie hugged the elf back, more used to the contact than he was when they first started dating. For days, the villain wouldn't let Sportacus do more than hold his hand in private. Things had slowly progressed and now he wasn't as embarrassed when the hero gave him a small kiss in public. The kids even knew of their relationship, and they supported it all the way, a few even saying that they had shipped it the whole time. This let Robbie feel more comfortable about the relationship and being around the other in front of the kids. 

"I think you should play with the kids more often. No disguises, no tricks, just a good game. It wouldn't even have to be a sport at first. You could play a board game, video game, or even just make up a game! You could become a friend to all of them and then we could all play together!" Sportacus said, looking up at the taller man with an excited look on his face. 

"It's not that simple," Robbie said. 

"Sure it is! I'll even be there with you so that you won't get nervous! Please!"

"I'll have to think about it," Robbie said, knowing fully well that he would probably say no later. 

"Okay, well, try to think about it positively. The kids don't hate you like you think they do. You just need to ask and they'll say yes. Or I can ask for you!" Sportacus said. 

"Please don't ask them. I will if I feel like I'm ready to, but I don't know how long that will take," Robbie said. 

"Okay, I can wait!" Sportacus exclaimed. "Now, let's go take a walk! It's a beautiful day! We could go to the pond and sit by the water. Maybe we could even have a picnic later!"

Sportacus took Robbie's hand and pulled him down the road, talking about what they could do the whole way down to the pond. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sportacus and Robbie sat comfortably next to each other. The two of them were by the pond, just gazing at the water. 

"So have you made any new machines recently?" Sportacus asked. 

"No, but I had to fix one of the chambers for the disguise machine because Glanni broke it when he was trying to get his stupid pink outfit out and accidentally played the wrong code on the keyboard," Robbie said, frowning. 

"Ah, well, at least you managed to fix it."

Robbie shrugged. "I guess."

The two sat quietly after that, both just enjoying the moment. It was a peaceful day. There was no wind and the kids were far away from where they were, meaning there was no loud noises to disrupt their time. 

Well, that was until Sportacus' crystal went off. Sportacus looked down at it, then at Robbie. "I'm sorry, Robbie, but someone is in trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's probably just a brat who got stuck in a tree. I'll be in my lair when you're done and we can talk or something," Robbie said. 

Sportacus stood up, bent down to give Robbie a small kiss on the lips, then flipped off to who knows where. When he was gone, Robbie stood up and started on his journey to his home. On the way, he thought a little bit about the past year or so. 

Before he started to date the hyperactive elf, Robbie was just the villain who nobody really cared about. The only way that the kids would talk to him was if he was in disguise and they didn't know it was actually him. Now, they were starting to warm up a little, but Robbie was still too afraid to start something himself.

Sportacus was a big help to him. He helped him see that he wasn't as useless as he thought he was. He showed him what it was like to be loved and to love back. Without Sportacus, Robbie would still be lost in his mind. He'd still be having troubles with his disorder. He and Glanni would still fight over the body. But Sportacus showed them how to share and how to accept that they were different. 

They both truly owed Sportacus a lot. They loved him more than they loved anything else.  

Robbie entered the hatch that led to his underground lair. He slide down the pipe and landed right on his orange chair. 

"Those stupid kids just had to get in trouble, didn't they," Robbie said, mad that his time with his boyfriend was taken away. He crossed his arms over his chest as he didn't bother to move from his chair. "Now I get to be bored and lonely."

Looking around, Robbie tried to think of something to do. He would build a machine, but he was running low on some parts and he didn't feel like going to the store at the moment. He also didn't want to bake because he already had a whole cake waiting to be eaten that he baked the day before. His eyes were then brought to the row of lipsticks lined up one a desk with a mirror that had been placed in the lair a few months ago. 

"I don't understand what the point of wearing that is," Robbie said, glaring at the lipsticks. Just the thought of that stuff being on his lips made him gag. He had to constantly wipe it off when he found himself to be wearing it when he woke up or something. 

Staring at it longer, something clicked in his mind. Suddenly, a smirk grew on his face as he stood up. 

"I'm going to put some of that on my face!"


End file.
